<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ginger and orange tea by Jackpotgirl1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393143">Ginger and orange tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1'>Jackpotgirl1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pieces of us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eddy made Brett a warming treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pieces of us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ginger and orange tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original work from my wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The season just started to change. So, at the sleeves of the thicker jacket than he usually wore, Brett hid his hands. Seated in one of the antique-looking chairs in the dining, he quietly watched his friend.</p><p>They had to shoot a video today in the "office." He knew Eddy went out for an errand for his mom, and he shouldn't have arrived a tad early.</p><p>Eddy had just arrived from the grocery, still catching his breath from the walk outside. His friend immediately took away the bought items; to the cupboards, shelves, and the fridge.</p><p>An apology of "It'll be quick," to Brett on the side, and Eddy continued. Only one thing was needed to be prepared before going to its rightful place in the freezer, and that was the ginger.</p><p>Brett watched, as he waited for Eddy to finish his business in the kitchen. It wasn't unusual that he does, but what Eddy did was. Because the guy can't cook.</p><p>A large knobby and fresh piece of ginger. Washed in the sink with running water. Dirt and other impurities carefully removed.</p><p>After, Eddy pulled out a knife and a chopping board. And the big lump of ginger was peeled and cut into chunks. The strong scent of ginger wafts his nose, he thought to himself 'that was awfully a lot of ginger!'</p><p>With his friend's back facing him, Brett didn't even have to see that Eddy wasn't an expert with the knife. Pieces of ginger sometimes jumped or slipped out of his hands as he cut or peeled them.</p><p>Curious as to why he was doing this, he held them in. Same as his sniffles when his nose itch, or when he cleared the throat of his.</p><p>Finally put inside a clean Tupperware, the ginger was then tossed in the freezer.</p><p>---</p><p>Achoo!</p><p>"Bless you," Eddy echoed.</p><p>He sniffs, and mumbled a "thanks," to the tissue box Eddy passed to him. Brett really was not good with the weather's quick changes. And yeah, it's flu season too.</p><p>Eddy made a quick Ctrl+S with his laptop and faced Brett, who sat beside him. He rubbed his friend's shoulder as he blew into the tissues, "Dress up warmer, yeah?"</p><p>Sniff. "Yeah," Brett's clogged nose evident, "thanks." He tossed the used tissue on the nearby trashbin and said, "My voice sucks, we can't shoot like this."</p><p>Eddy, while he stood up, "Should I make something to warm you up?" Then walked towards the door, a hand rested on the frame, as he turned his head back to Brett. To wait for his answer before heading down to the kitchen.</p><p>Not entirely sure, "Uhh... Yeah." He rattled his brains for what Eddy might make. The guy can't possibly cook. out of nowhere, the scene reminded him of off something. In a serious tone, "You'll be making me porridge, like in the animes?" Then he laughed.</p><p>Eddy laughed along. "No silly," a hint of pink appeared on his cheeks, "you know I can't."</p><p>So Brett stood up. "I wanna make sure you won't burn the house down."</p><p>Laughing, both went down to the kitchen.</p><p>And there, Brett didn't expect the frozen ginger will be used.</p><p>-</p><p>Brett sat on his usual spot in the dining area. Watched his friend, busy with the "warming treat."</p><p>The broad of Eddy's back was not a different sight for Brett, as he always sees it. As they walked, when they usually go to their favorite coffee shop. Even seated, when they played in the same orchestra before. Half-asleep when they shared the same room in a hotel while on tour before.</p><p>It was as normal as it was. A different kind of normal. Normalcy between them that Brett wanted to have. This, this domesticity. Of Eddy making a meal for him. A bitter smile escaped Brett's lips, and his hands curled into fists, <em>'It's not gonna happen.'</em></p><p>So Brett took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The smell of the grated ginger flooded his lungs. The tings and clangs of the utensils and the glass jar invaded his ears. The whistle of the kettle did too. Eddy was making something. something for him. No matter what it was, how it tastes, or what it looks like, Brett will eat it. He will definitely because it might be the first and last time Eddy might do so. And he doesn't want to waste that.</p><p>"Are you okay with oranges?"</p><p>Brett opened his eyes at the question. He didn't answer back quickly for he took the sight of Eddy, holding an orange by the fridge, who looked directly at him. He didn't even know what to say. What was Eddy making anyway? Without any regard to the outcome was, he replied, "Yeah."</p><p>Eddy smiled back at him. passed the fruit to his other hand before cutting it in half on the kitchen counter. Again, Eddy's back faced him.</p><p>He sighed. And again closed his eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>A moment later, a cup landed on the table in front of him. Brett opened his eyes.</p><p>"Did you fell asleep?"</p><p>"No--" A sneeze escaped Brett. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. “No," his eyes went down to the freshly made cup, wrapped his hands around "What's this?"</p><p>Eddy sat next to Brett, put more honey to his cup. "It's supposed to be ginger and lemon tea, but we ran out..." with an awkward smile, he ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>Brett placed the cup to his lips, "I see," and took a sip.</p><p>The warmth traveled from his mouth to his chest, to his core. The mix of ginger and oranges danced in his mouth. A new flavor Brett discovered. He took another sip. The steam fogged his glasses, but he didn't mind. What mattered was the taste, the experience, the thought.  The thought of Eddy making it especially for him.</p><p>"How was it?" With a hint of uneasiness in Eddy's voice, he asked. Eyed his friend as he took a sip from his half-finished cup.</p><p>Brett put the cup down. Removed his glasses, wiped them with his sleeve. Brett wiped a lot of fluids with his sleeve lately, luckily there were no tears. Cleaned, he put his spectacles back on. Brett turned to his friend, gave a warm smile, and said,</p><p>"It's my new favorite.</p><p>Ginger and orange tea."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is me when i descovered there is a mandarin orange and ginger flavored fisherman's friend hahaha! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>